The True Reason Spain Won the World Cup
by Sonrisa.ERoc
Summary: "Not for Lovi, not because of Paul's prediction, not to teach his kobun a lesson, but because..." Hopefully, this is the last World Cup fanfic you will see. I mean, I can't believe how many there are. It's crazy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spain. The country or the character... though it would be amazing if I did. How awesome would that be? XD

Hopefully, this is the last World Cup fanfic you will see. I mean, I can't believe how many there are. It's crazy. But it has nothing to do with pairing him with anyone at least! _Sorta... _Anyways, just a quick dabble on something I had heard so there might be some errors... By the way, Isabel does not belong to me... she is an 'offical' fanname for fem!Spain but I'm using her as what could be Castile, if there was one.

* * *

The True Reason Spain Won the World Cup.

Many would think it was because of his little tomato's bet with him that he and his team won the World Cup. You know, that one bet... involving tomatos, a dress, and the Spanish language. Yea, that one. Wink wink nudge nudge. Most people would think his lover's form of... 'motivation' would be enough to spur Spain into winning. Well this is not so,_ por que sabes que_, he could get Lovi to do that any day of the week. The Spaniard was not as innocent and idiotic as everyone thinks. He has his cunning moments as well. I mean, how else could he have been the great conqueror he once was? The Spanish Inquisition ring any bells… Ok, so that was more brute force than smarts, but it still proved that he could be forceful if there's something he wants. That whole destruction of his Armada… would never have happened if England hadn't of cheated by using _piratas_… But it's whatever. All in the past. Back to the World Cup. He could make his Lovi do the 'bet' at any time. It really wasn't that hard.

Anyways, it wasn't that. Nor was it the reassuring fact that Paul the Almighty-Psychic Octopus had deemed them as the victors. Hm, funny thing is that Antonio could vaguely recall the smell of calamari in Ludwig and Gilbert's house when he went to bring them beer in order to soften the blow of his victory over them. Although the Prussian claims that because he was his bestest friend in the world and they had already won four other times that he went easy on him this year. Whatever. It was a lie. He just knew it. And when he had said that out loud on accident, Gilbert then shut himself in the basement while Ludwig said he had to clean the house [despite the fact that it was spotless from what Spain could see]. _Gente tan loco_…

Speaking of winning, this was the first time in… well… in ever that his beloved country had won the World Cup. When most people think of soccer, they tend to think of nations like himself, Brazil, Argentina, and other Spanish [or any language that still resembled Latin, if you counted the Italys] speaking country to be good at that particular sport. But since this was the first time that they had won, you could bet that the next day was siesta time _todo el día_. What with the hangovers and all from the previous night of celebrating. Although considering that the Running of the Bulls and the San Fermín festival was going on during this time, many were soon back on their feet to return to other festivities.

But not even that was the reason he won. And the fact that he could show his former _kobun_, Netherlands, that he was still the _oyabun_ might have been motivating for him but still not the main reason. Although slapping that smug grin off that druggy face of his was very satisfying. While he was a kind boss to little Lovino, he was a very stern 'parental' figure when it came to his other colonies, probably because being a loving push-over did not go over well with South Italy seeing as the little tomato loved loafing around too much for his liking. But setting that aside, it was nice to teach Netherlands a lesson.

And yet, that was still not the main reason he won the World Cup.

The main reason he had won was because he heard the rumor that Enrique Iglesias, one of his favorite singers, would jet-ski naked if Spain had won. And the chance to make a celebrity of any standing do something that humiliating was just too good a chance to pass up. Plus... Enrique wasn't all that bad looking you know?

-Hetalia!-

"What the hell? That's your reason!" An exasperated Lovino cried out in rage. A tiny bit hurt at the fact, but like hell he would let anyone find that out. He was just enraged by the fact that his... idiot of a tomato bastard wold find such a reason to be good enough to make him win the World Cup. It was... just damn stupid! He wasn't jealous or anything! That would just be ridiculous.

Antonio wasn't sure what to say. He simply twiddled his thumbs. "Ah, well... Erm..." What to say so his little tomatito would no longer be angry with him? "It's just... um... Isabel wanted to see if the rumor was true and I wanted to help her, that's all." That wasn't a complete lie. His older sister did love the singer more than he did. Would Lovi believe him though?

No. Clearly the Italian wasn't convinced. But for the sake of time, knowing that he if didn't just accept the reason here and now, much to his annoyance, the Spaniard would only continue on and on until he said he believed him, he nodded. "Fine, whatever."

"Plus, he's really hott." He added as an after thought, then realizing he had said it out loud, quickly knew to run for his life.

"Tomato bastard!"

* * *

Spain: Ay~! Quick Lesson Time! -smiles-

Sonrisa: -points to whiteboard- Ok, as in the order they appear, here are the spanish words you've read/seen...

Spain:_ Por que sabes que_.  
Sonrisa: "Because you know what..."

Spain:_ Piratas._  
Sonrisa: Er... a bit self-explanatory but... "Pirates."

Spain: _Gente tan loco.  
_Sonrisa: "People so crazy."

Spain:_ Todo el día.  
_Sonrisa: "All day."

Sonrisa: -drags in Kiku- Next language.

Japan: _Kobun.  
_Sonrisa: "Henchmen."

Japan: _Oyabun.  
_Sonrisa: "Boss."

_Other disclaimer:_ Let it be known that I have no idea if that rumor is true or not. I just heard it from my sister who claims to have heard it on the radio or something...


End file.
